Tower
The Tower is a structure that exists in The Garden of the Second Sun. Its purpose was to guide the Earth (the Styx spaceship) through space and keep it on its path. However, once the trident inside was stolen, the Earth drifted into orbit around the sun, and the Tower was buried in time. It was rediscovered in Terminal and plays an important role in defeating the Styx, Armagi, and the Phase. History The Tower has built by the humans and Styx as they lived inside the Garden. It had the control panels to the Earth. However, the humans rebelled and stole the trident inside, causing the Earth to stop moving and get stuck in orbit around the sun. The Tower was buried under the Garden's soil after millions of years. The Styx and humans also left, heading Topsoil, forgetting all about the Tower. Description and Appearances The tower is several times the height of the pyramids. It has a needle-like structure. The exterior is completely smooth and grey, with only the odd patch where soil marked it. It has an overhanging disc-type structure at the top. It has the three-pronged symbol indented into the wall. When Elliott pressed her fingers into the indentures, a circular opening with a diameter of around ten feet suddenly appeared in the tower to the left of the symbol. The interior of the tower, according to Will, is similar to a modern cathedral he had once visited with his father, perhaps because of its size, given that it made their footfalls reverberate across the room. The walls on the inside are made of the same grey material as the exposed pyramid, giving the impression of both solemnity and majesty. It has two large columns opposite the entrance, with peculiar spiky letters inscribed across both of them over twenty feet up. It has long stairs surrounding the columns that finish into another circular opening that leads to the wider structure at the top. Although here aren’t any windows or lights in there, the room is completely illuminated. An omnidirectional light, with no obvious sources of illumination, makes the whole room shine with no discernible shadows. Once there, another set of stairs lead to the second floor. In the center, there is a circular podium some twenty feet across, on which stands a tall central block-like console surrounded by smaller blocks. Again, the walls, floor and ceiling are of the same material as the rest of the tower, and the same uniform light illuminates the whole space. When Elliott pressed her palm onto the top of the console, the circular wall around the space suddenly came alive with bright pictures of the Earth’s surface – apparently from a viewpoint out in space – covered every inch of the external wall. Quotes * "All he says is that this was meant to be. He’s using a word I don’t recognise, but I think it must mean destiny or fate, or something like that. Maybe it’s old Styx." (Elliott after asking Woody about the Tower, Terminal, page 97) * "The outside skin is several centimetres thick. I can’t see where the door or panel has gone. How … where has it retracted?" (Will after Elliott pressed the symbol, Terminal, page 98) * "So what now? We go inside? What if it closes again, and we’re stuck in there?" (Will, deciding whether they should go inside or not). * Will indicated the twin cylinders. "There’s no sign of any doors, but you don’t suppose those things are lifts, do you?" (Terminal, page 109) * "The dimensions are quite odd. Almost as if they weren’t meant for people." (Jürgen referring to the stairs) * "Whoever built all this, they liked to keep things simple." (Will, as they entered the third room and found it was empty and with the same plain walls) * "And I also know if I do this …" Elliott continued .., "… then this is where I’m meant to be." Will’s eyes darted from the image to Elliott and back. "Me too," he said very quietly. "Because that’s England." (Elliott using the console of the second floor) Trivia * Oddly, the letters indented into the column didn’t share any characteristics with the scripts or the glyphs in the pyramids. * Once inside the tower, Will was also capable of feeling the 'power' Elliott had noticed earlier. * The steps of the circular stairs are oddly sized, which made them very awkward to climb. To avoid stumbling, the group had to climb two at a time, even when that meant taking inordinately long strides. * The walls of the Tower are cold to the touch. Category:Stubs Category:Locations Category:Terminal